


I'm Making Believe

by Panzerhund



Series: Comfy Undyne Story Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Loving Marriage, Memories, Old Married Couple, Old Undyne, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzerhund/pseuds/Panzerhund
Summary: An old Undyne receives a package in the mail with years of memories inside.
Relationships: Undyne (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Comfy Undyne Story Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm Making Believe

**Author's Note:**

> When I write stories I usually listen to music to put me into the right mind for the story. As the title suggest "I'm Making Believe" by the Inkspots and Ella Fitzgerald is both the recommended and referenced song in the story.

"You have a good one, ma'am!" The post-woman said cheerily as she turned and walked off the porch.

Closing the door, Undyne made her way back into the living room. She set the box down on the coffee table, and moved over to the large stereo on the other end of the room.

Despite its age, the stereo didn’t show much wear. It’d been well taken care of starting with the day it’d been purchased way back in the 1960s. Even though she seldom used it, Undyne still made sure it was taken care of. She always dusted and polish the wooden paneling when she cleaned. Over the years countless friends and family had told her to just chuck the old thing, open up more space for the living room, maybe even put in another aquarium. And, ironically, each time she told them the same thing she’d asked when she had first seen it.

“Why do you care so much about it?”

After setting it all up, she turned back to her chair and the package. She fumbled with it for a few minutes, trying to remove the thick layer of tape that covered the entire box, and after losing her patience, she angrily punched a hole through it. She then ripped the remaining box in half, letting the contents of the package drop between her feet.

“I’ve still got it.” Undyne said smirking.

She swiped the layer of packing peanuts aside to reveal another package. This one, however, was simply wrapped in some brown paper and tied off with twine. Tearing off the paper revealed a folded piece of paper and an album. She sat the album on her lap and grabbed the pair of glasses sitting on the small table beside her chair.

As she moved to put them on she could hear that smug voice in the back of her head.

‘Are they really glasses? If they only have one lens? Isn’t that just a glass?’

She smiled and opened the letter, ignoring the voice as it continued to vainly define what constituted as glasses, and what didn’t.

Instantly she recognized her daughter's handwriting.

‘Mom,

We were moving around some things, and the kids found this album. I thought it may have belonged to the old owners, but it turns out it’s yours!

We made some scans, and if ya want a copy of those give me a call.  
I bet you’ll be happy to see some of these.

Love,

Alex’

Setting the letter aside Undyne cracked open the album and already began to smile. It was a small photo of her hanging off the King’s arm: a huge smile on both her face and his. She couldn’t have been more than a few years old. Maybe three or four at the most. Under the photo, she recognized Gerson’s writing; “the littlest warrior.” She beamed back at the little fish in the photo and flipped through the pages, slowly watching herself as she grew up.

A picture of her having a tea party with the King, and then one of her dressed up as one of the royal guards for Halloween. Flash forward to her first day of school, and then her last. Her first practice day of spear training, piano lessons with one of the older dogs. And then a photo of her lying in a hospital bed, bandages over her eye, and a huge grin as she held up a medal from the king. Photos of her time in the Royal Guard, holidays, school demonstrations and so on.

With the turn of each page, she felt the years fly by and felt young again as she lost herself to the memories. It was only when she stopped to grab a drink of water, that age came flooding back again. When she returned to the album, glass in hand, she noticed that it had fallen off the chair where she’d left it. Quickly picking it up, she saw a single photo slide out between the pages and land face down on the carpet.

She let out a sigh and bent down to retrieve it, ignoring the slight ache in her back. Working out did a lot of good, but it didn’t stop you from getting old. Sitting back down she turned the photo over and felt her heart drop.

Had it been several years earlier, she probably would’ve been laughing at just how crazy she looked. Her muscle contrasting with a simple strapless white wedding dress. Toriel had tried to convince her to go with something more traditional, more conservative, but Undyne had been determined to wear it. But it wasn’t her appearance that made her heart sink. The years had been kind to her, with little wear and tear, other than the usual wrinkles here and there and the gradual graying of her hair. Instead, it was the figure in her arms.

In most traditional human weddings, the groom carried the bride. But, never one to be shown up in a demonstration of strength, she’d taken hold of you in her arms as everyone else laughed and applauded. The toothy smile on her face was huge. You were smiling too, and blushing wildly at the same time. She could remember how you’d whispered and pleading with her to put you back down, but instead, she’d raised you even higher over her head and threatened to toss you out into the crowd. She didn’t, but she could have.

Undyne felt her eyes begin to water as she placed the photo back into the album and began turning the following pages. And the memories came flooding back, but this time for as often as she felt happy, she felt equally sad. Photos from your honeymoon abroad, the various adventures that had spanned between your marriage and the birth of your daughter. And then family vacations, holidays, childhood memories. Undyne had never been one to take pictures, more oft than not she palmed the camera off onto some bystander to take a quick photo. You, on the other hand, had always been a photographer at heart. A sentimental old fool, who’d kept so many mementos from the past, just like your grandparents’ stereo, that was now echoing the forgotten voices of one of the Ink Spots and Ella Fitzgerald.

"I'm making believe that you're in my arms though I know you're so far away"

You’d always known how to take a photo, especially of her. Asleep on the couch, preparing dinner, caught on-duty at work. And no matter how she’d threaten to kill you for taking such “awful photos,” you would always insist.

‘Nothing could ever make you look less beautiful than how you’ll always look to me.’

She could hear your voice somewhere in the back of her mind, and she began to cry. Not a day went by that she didn’t miss you. And these photos had only made that worse.

The problem with humans is that they grow old too fast. Undyne had watched as you slowly started to wither away. You had always tried to keep up with her, pushing yourself to the limit in an effort to finally gain an edge, but as soon as you had started to get that edge, you began to lose it. It began slowly, but eventually, age finally caught up to you. And the day you finally went away had been the hardest day of her life.

After stopping just long enough to wipe away the tears, Undyne reached the final page. There, instead of another photo of two old coots, was a simple photo of the two of them sitting on the beach. It’d been one of their early dates, and the first time you’d ever told her how much you loved her.

And that memory alone hurt more than anything else. Before she could close the book, a tear fell onto the photo. Taking the edge of her sleeve, Undyne wiped it away and noticed a small arrow in the corner of the photo. She pulled it out from its page and turned it over, and instantly recognized the handwriting.

“Undyne,

No matter how old we get, no matter how we fight, no matter what happens to you, or me, nothing will change how much I love you. I’ll always love you. And I’ll always be there for you, even when I’m gone. Never forget that.

I love you.”

“I love you too.” Undyne softly said, as the record finally began to end. And all that was left now were the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier works from when I was taking story requests for the now defunct Undyne thread. These are all SFW fics. Some are sad, some are fun, and some are downright dumb. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
